


Soft Spoken Love

by bedroomfidelity



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing session, i love these two, just really warm melted butter fluff i guess?, they arent having sex i promise its just a naked make out session ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedroomfidelity/pseuds/bedroomfidelity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Marsh wasn't the most experienced when it came to steamy sessions between she and her girlfriend. Max never really thought much about it because she found it absolutely adorable when Kate tried to improvise after receiving trails of kisses and love marks on her clavicle. Of course, Kate was inexperienced. A warm glance from her enticing hazel eyes and anyone could see that she's as pure as can be. But, then again, all of that wouldn't matter. Because regardless, they are obsessed with each other dearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Spoken Love

Kate Marsh wasn't the most experienced when it came to steamy sessions between she and her girlfriend. Max never really thought much about it because she found it absolutely adorable when Kate tried to improvise after receiving trails of kisses and love marks on her clavicle. Of course, Kate was inexperienced. A warm glance from her enticing hazel eyes and anyone could see that she's as pure as can be. But, then again, all of that wouldn't matter. Because regardless, they are obsessed with each other dearly.

 

They stand tight against one another in Max's room. With Kate pinned to the wall and her face scrunched with utter pleasure pleasure as Max slithers her tongue on her neck. It was so amazingly enticing. Max's hands were all over Kate's torso, before her hands automatically began unbuttoning the midst of her shirt, leaving Kate's porcelain skin exposed. But that didn't matter, Kate was within her space, her territory. And Kate was hers only. With that thought plastered in her mind, the brunette slowly dragged her hand from Kate's shoulder up to cup the petite blonde's angelic face. Not long after that, the strong wave of lust washed through her body. "You're mine," she whispered as she conquered the mouth of her beloved. The blonde felt her skin prickle at the brunette's steamy breath, and she was sure that the colour of her cheeks had grown more in definition. Max pulled away slowly and fluttered her hooded sapphire orbs open after a long, lustful kiss. Kate still had her eyes closed, long eyelashes touching her delicate cheeks. She always looked like an angel, her angel. And Max couldn't get enough of that face. Max was incredibly mesmerised by the beauty that laid within Kate's soft features. She gently grasps Kate's hand before slowly guiding Kate to her small untidy domain.

 

Max, being the initiative dominant one, laid atop of Kate, but there was a gap, limiting the space between them. She slowly inched forward and stopped when she had enclosed it with the other's lips, once more, before slyly slipping in her tongue. Kate's eyes immensely fluttered open. Kate hadn't expected this. She wasn't precise whether she was ready or not for this kind of lip locking, but fell helplessly into the hot wet kiss. The blonde's brown orbs fluttered before slamming them completely shut. Kate made a deliberate attempt to make up for it, and slipped her tongue in, and the brunette unhesitatingly accepts. Max's eyes were glued on Kate's contorting face. She didn't know whether it was the touch of coral in her cheeks, or the way the moonlight from their open windows illuminated her already perfectly pristine skin, but she was unimaginably desirable, and hers completely. She ran her hand through her significant other's silky blond hair, holding her hand against Kate's face as she deepened the kiss.

Their tongues collided, slithering and gliding against each other's enclosures. The soft vibrations caused by their moans only intensified the intimate tension between them. Kate was gliding her tongue on Max's lower lip while she was was, of course, drowning in embarrassment. But it didn't matter since Max's moans were a satisfying reassurance that she was captivated. Once they parted lips, they were hungry for air. Albeit breathless, Max wanted more of Kate. She stuck her tongue out and ran it down Kate's neck, the moans that wholeheartedly escaped her lips reverberated off of the enclosed walls. The walls that hid and concealed their own little world, the world where the only ones that mattered, were each other.

 

The thick, old layers of the duvet that they donned themselves with had been thrown carelessly across the room, leaving their bare bodies in intimate contact, each one having a delicate pattern of glistening sweat that bore testament to their enticing actions. Their heated skin brushed against each other with every movement they made, but that didn't bother them at all. It was rather erotic. The brunette pinned the blonde's palms above her head, and intertwined them with hers as she admired the beautiful body of her lover. She leaned closer, bodies tangled in a very, very intimate way, thus eliminating the gap between them almost completely. The tip of their noses touched as they examined each other's angelic features. Not a minute after that, their tired, hooded gazes met as the look of love and pure admiration seemed to stop time, and they got lost in each other's eyes. After all, the eyes really are the window to the soul, and each one reflected the other.

The brunette's tousled locks hung freely from her scalp, beautifully framing her delicate features whilst slightly brushing against Kate's tinted cheeks. The brunette's charm was undeniably strong as Kate felt entranced by her simple, yet effortless beauty. She felt a sudden urge to caress the brunette's freckles wholeheartedly. Soft like a loving mother's touch, yet intimate enough to show her affection and appreciation towards her beloved. But then, she decided against it, for she absolutely loved the possessive, yet loving embrace that she was enclosed in. Max on the other hand, was trying to control the desire that she felt towards her lover. Kate's disheveled hair was carelessly scattered on her pillow. Every time they admired each other's features, their feelings for one another continued to develop immensely. And although Kate always had an innocent demeanor, there was something about her that was so... alluring. And Max being an aspiring photographer saw everything that there is to her lover. She could see so much more than others could. And she was fucking proud of it, and she knew, that deep down, Kate felt the same.

 

Several hours passed as the lovers peacefully held each other in their slumber, sharing the warmth of their entangled bodies inside the cold dormitory room. Gathering as much energy as they could for the few remaining hours before the sun regained it's mighty place in the skies. Right now, the only thing that they know for sure is this isn't your ordinary relationship molded by physical attraction, this is destiny. They were made and destined to be together. 

Together they were indestructible and, according to a trusty ol' pinky promise, they'd love each other 'til the very end. Still, they were worn out by last night's tiring, yet very erotic, scandalous activities. Thank God it wasn't a school day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading and making it this far. :) To put it bluntly this is my first post on this website!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
